


Miscommunication

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wrong number, mentions of dom/sub dynamics, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yahaba sexts the wrong number, and the unintended recipient is Very Amused.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

(read from left to right, top to bottom) 

    

**Yahaba** : tomorrow’s my birthday  
**Kunimi** : okay  
**Yahaba** : you know what that means  
**Kunimi** : not really  
**Yahaba** : it means i get what i want  
**Kunimi** : usually  
**Yahaba** : and you know what i want  
**Kunimi** : again, not really  
**Yahaba** : you’re just looking for punishment, aren’t you? just for pretending to tease, i’m gonna tighten that collar you love to hate until you can barely breathe, and i’ll fuck you into your own mattress until you pass out in a puddle of your own cum.  
**Kunimi** : while that’s not the worst idea i’ve heard, yahaba-san, i think you might be texting the wrong number.  
**Yahaba** : oh jesus christ. kunimi, please delete this and forget you know me. i’m so sorry.  
**Kunimi** : no worries. it just mean kindaichi owes me a thousand yen. he thought you and kyoutani-san hated each other. i bet him it was UST and that you two would end up dating, fucking, or both by the end of the year. i don’t know why he still doubts me about stuff like this. i’m always right.  
**Yahaba** : why would you think this was supposed to go to kyoutani? not saying it was, but still. how would you even know?  
**Kunimi** : i know how the alphabet works and also have eyes. you two are fucking. probably not dating yet, but that will happen eventually.  
**Yahaba** : don’t tell a soul  
**Kunimi** : i won’t. i really don’t care. have fun putting kyoutani-san on a leash. i think he’ll either enjoy it or kill you. which you might either enjoy or kill him for. whatever. i really do not care.  
**Yahaba** : you’re a weird guy, kunimi. but thanks. i feel kind of better knowing someone else knows. i’ll text him now.  
**Kunimi** : good. just make sure you have the right contact this time.  
**Yahaba** : i will  
**Kunimi** : but if you happen to slip and “accidentally” tell me how it goes, i wouldn’t hate it.  
**Yahaba** : really weird guy


End file.
